Blessed Love
by Suffering Angel
Summary: give it a better name, and I'll reward a fic for it. Anyways, it's fluffy. When the queen and princess of Altena come to Wendel for help, the most unlikely couple forms. it's so unlikely, I think I'm the first to write about it. **NOT** Angela/Carlie! =P


Duran: waves sword ChibiRaye-chan does NOT own Seiken Densetsu 3! Understand?!

ChibiRaye-chan: thanks, Duran ^^ now, you be a good boy and go sharp that sword for my other fic, k?

Duran: aye aye, ma'am!

Blessed Love

"Heath! Heath! Wait for Carlie!"

The little half elf ran after her friend down the halls of the Temple of Light. Her hat was placed on her head as always and the little flail was carried, mainly to scare Mick.

The young priest turned around with a smile and greeted his friend, his green eyes sparkling with happiness.

"Good morning, Carlie. Did you sleep well?"

The little Bishop nodded happily and began walking along side Heath.

"I did! And I dreamt of mama and papa again!"

"That's wonderful, Carlie!"

"And of my friends, too!"

Heath's eyes got a distant look to them as Carlie mentioned the other heroes of mana.

"Why not tell me about them on our way to see your grandpa?"

"OK!"

"… And then, Angela just BAM! Whacked that mean ugly demon on the head. It was so funny, I mean, Kevin just slashed, and kicked, and bite, and here Angela came with her stick, and boom! Nothing!"

"Ha ha ha, that really must've been funny, Carlie!"

"Well, not if you were Kevin! He got this sad puppy look…"

"Looks like you if you don't get what you want for Christmas, Carlie."

The voice said as the priest and the bishop entered the main hall. It carried warmth and made all who heard it feel welcome.

"Good morning, Heath. Carlie."

"GRANDPA!"

Carlie ran to her grandfather as fast as her small feet could carry her, and gave him a warm hug. Heath stood somewhat distantly, observing the scene, yet staying out of it.

"Well, Carlie, run along now, Heath and I have business to take care of."

Carlie pouted and ran to hold Heath's robes.

"But Carlie didn't finish telling Heath about her friends!"

Heath shook his head and smiled.

"I promise you that I'll listen to everything later, Carlie."

"Promise?!"

"Promise."

"YAY!"

Carlie jumped all the way outside of the hall, and Heath turned to the priest.

"Well, Heath, I'm happy to see you're feeling better each day."

"I am, thank you."

"Good. I have some errands I'd like you to take care of."

The priest handed Heath a list of assignments and sat back in his chair.

"I trust it that there are no problems…"

"No, I'll take care of it."

"Thank you Heath. Ah, Valda!"

Heath turned to look at the door and his eyes met a very proud and noble looking woman with flowing purple hair and pointed ears.

"Your Excellency. Oh, hello."

Heath bowed to Valda's greeting to him and left the room. He had some errands to run.

"Well, Valda, I'm so glad you could make it on such short notice."

"Me too, priest. I heard you might posses knowledge that could help Altena in this time of need."

"Indeed. Please, join me in the library."

Heath sighed in relief as he sat down in the garden once all the assignments the priest gave him. A bird flew towards him and sat on a nearby tree branch.

"Oh, hello, little bird. Tired, are we?"

The bird tilted its little head and flew a few feet away. Heath followed it with his look when he heard a soft voice singing. It was a beautiful, gentle melody, which caught his attention. Feeling he had to find out the being behind this bewitching song. He found the source to be a young woman of about 20 with long lavender hair. She was sitting on the ground, humming, and rocking back and forth. She seemed to be hugging something, and Heath smiled as he recognized the pink hat. He kneeled next to her.

"Hello."

She stopped humming and looked at him, yet she kept rocking back and forth, holding Carlie.

"Hello, Heath."

Her primal surprised expression turned into a warm smile and a serene face. Heath couldn't stop himself from smiling back.

"Angela, is it not?"

She nodded and went back to humming. Heath sat down next to her, enjoying the tone. He had time until he was needed elsewhere, why not enjoy it?

By the time Angela stopped humming and gently placed Carlie on the soft grass, Heath was done staring at her. At first he looked at the obvious- her long purple hair. He almost lost to the urge to try and touch it, see if it was as soft as it looked. Then he got a glimpse of her eyes, which showed motherly care whenever they looked down at the little girl.

Her voice sounded angelic and soothing and he almost fell asleep himself. Her face was young and cheerful and it triggered something deep within the young man.

She looked at him with a small smirk. He frowned in confusion.

"What?"

"Now, now, priest, didn't anyone ever tell you it's rude to stare?"

Heath blushed slightly when he realized she was right. He looked away, embarrassed. 

"Oh, so, sorry."

Angela laughed good heartedly, and it sounded like bells to him.

"It's ok, I'm kinda used to it. Although, a priest, that's a new one."

She winked at him, and his smile returned.

"How did you meet Carlie?"

"In our journeys, duh."

"I mean, the event itself…"

Angela laughed again and told Heath how Carlie almost fell off when she and Kevin arrived there.

"Really? She told me she met you in the prison in Jad and saved you single handedly."

Angela stared at Heath with obvious amusement. 

"Really? Last time I checked, she was locked in with us. We were saved by this cute knight from Forcena."

She blushed and looked away, and Heath bit his lip. He was running out of subjects to talk about.

"So tell me, priest, is Carlie a good girl, or is she always the little devil I came to know and love?"

Now it was the priest's turn to laugh.

"Let me tell you something about Carlie…"

When Valda and the Priest of Light left the library, they were welcomed by a fit of laughter, cheers, and a sound of someone obviously not enjoying themselves. 

"What in the name of the goddess…!"

"ANGIE, GIVE IT BACK!"

"SORRY!"

Angela ran past the priest and her mother, a pink object on her head. Carlie ran after her, her hat missing. Heath seemed to be enjoying himself.

"Gotcha!"

Carlie grabbed on to Angela's leg, forcing Angela to stop running.

"Heath, catch!"

She threw the hat to him and Carlie turned to Heath, her puppy look on. Unable to resist the cute little thing, Heath returned the hat to Carlie. She smiled at him, and glared at Angela.

"Well, I hate to break your fun, kids, but we need to go."

"OOOOOO!"

Angela and Carlie pouted and Heath tried hard not to laugh. They'd hurt him.

"Do you have to?!"

"I'm afraid so, Carlie. The queen and princess have a long way a head of them back to Altena. They should get their rest."

"But we'll visit again, promise!"

"Yey!"

The two girls hugged tightly and allowed several tears to fall.

"Well, Heath, it was nice to meet you when you weren't trying to kill me and the rest of the world!"

Heath laughed, but stopped; His eyes widened as Angela threw her arms around him. Carlie giggled at his blush.

"I had a great time, priest. Don't forget me."

"I won't." 'I don't think I CAN…'

He hugged her back shyly.

"You have helped us greatly, Excellency. Thank you."

"The pleasure was mine, Valda. The door of the Temple of Light is always open to those in need of guidance. And to the Warriors of mana."

Angela nodded her thanks for being remembered and began walking after her mother when she turned back, an innocent look on her face.

"I almost forgot!"

Heath looked at her curiously as the innocence was replaced by a naughty smirk. Angela ran to him, gave him a quick peck on the cheek, and ran away giggling and waving to her friends.

"BYE CARLIE! BYE HEATH!"

"BYE ANGIE!"

Carlie waved and turned to look at Heath. She giggled as Heath stood there, holding the spot where Angela had kissed and blushing. Could her favorite Heath really have fallen for her favorite Angie?

"Tee hee."

"What?"

Heath asked, still blushing.

"When you'll grow up, I'll tell you. **Giggle**"

Carlie ran away, leaving Heath more confused, and with a blush much redder.

A/N: Aw, fluffy ^_^ R&R!


End file.
